


I’m Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You

by alloverthemoon



Series: My England National Highschool [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 标题和内容无关。“I always enjoyed doing a spot of synchronised formation dancing with Phil Neville during training because he’s such a lovely little mover...What if Phil gives me a lesson?”——Paul Scholes





	I’m Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> 英格兰高中AU  
> 发生在斯科尔斯一届的高三毕业舞会前。  
> 菲尔比他们小一届。

“我教你怎么跳舞吧。”

斯科尔斯刚听到这句话的时候，还以为自己听错了。

但事实上他没有，菲尔的眼神是认真的。盘着腿坐在体育馆地板上的内维尔笑成了一朵太阳花，金色的头发在白炽灯下居然也散发出了在太阳光底下同样耀眼的熠熠光辉。斯科尔斯想，这下好了，就不该从学校外面偷偷给他带酒进来的。

谁跟他说的来着？他迟早要为拐带未成年人付出代价，除了他并没有拐带未成年人。不过他还是付出代价了，由此可见老天爷并不是什么公平的裁决者。

“高三的毕业舞会下个月就要开始了。”斯科尔斯眼看着这个比他小一级的学弟摇摇晃晃地从地上站起来，开始忧心要不要去扶他一把。他迷迷糊糊地在空气中晃了两下，勉强站住了脚。随后脸上便露出那种醉酒之后特有的，傻里傻气的笑容，“你不能到时候还不会跳舞，Scholesy，这不行。”

“不，算了——Phil，真的。”他试图拒绝，为此他还从地上站起身来，往后退了好几步，差点撞到身后粉红色香槟酒的空瓶子——他这时就希望自己酒量差一点，他倒也喝了不少，可真还没醉到能跟着菲尔胡闹的地步，“算了吧，你教不会我的。”

菲尔低着头，盯着自己的脚尖沉默了一会儿，然后才缓缓地抬起头。他的目光透过金色的刘海，直直地看着他，蓝色的眼睛里都已经因为酒精蒙上了一层水雾。又过了一会儿，他才吸了吸鼻子，开口道：“可是，是你之前先问我可不可以教你跳舞的。”

斯科尔斯噎住了一下，因为他——他确实这么说过。

“我在开玩笑。”他没撒谎，他当时真的在开玩笑。但他依旧试图去控制这副局面，从而把声音放得又低又温柔，不想扫了菲尔的情绪。

菲尔用力地眨了眨眼，似乎要弄明白那是什么意思。

“和我跳舞嘛，Paul。”他轻声说，“你一定得学一些双人舞，不然怎么和姑娘们跳舞？”

“我没有舞伴，Phil。”

“那不要紧。”他的声音都变高了起来，随后露出那种宛如在梦中的轻快表情，“我能教你——你知道Laendler吗？”

他诚实地耸了耸肩：“听都没听说过。”

“是一种很适合在舞会上跳的双人舞，非常简单，你只需要……”菲尔停了一下，似乎是在寻找合适的词汇来形容他接下来要说的话，但三十秒后，他觉得还是动作更为直白清楚些，“搂住我的腰，Scholsey，然后跟着我的口令走。”

斯科尔斯稍稍犹豫了一下，但菲尔已经抢先一步走上来，抓起了他的手，然后另一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。

行吧，斯科尔斯在内心叹了口气。内维尔就是这样，不管是大的那个还是小的这个，有的时候，你就只能跟着他们胡闹。

“跟着我走，Scholesy，先踏左脚。”

斯科尔斯尽力照做了。

这个场景看上去挺微妙的，鉴于斯科尔斯想他不认识哪个一米八高的姑娘。可菲尔还是跳得极为认真，一直在耐心地教斯科尔斯步法，好像他要参加的不是一个充满了胡闹的青少年的毕业舞会，而是真正的舞蹈大赛一样。

因为菲尔只要跳得稍微快一点斯科尔斯就记错顺序，他们前几遍一直在用分解动作跳，前，后，左，右。菲尔的手一直紧紧抓着斯科尔斯的手，两人湿热的手心贴在一起——都不知道什么时候出的汗，但不知为何却握得更紧了。金发的男孩一直低着头，紧盯两人的脚，而斯科尔斯反而几乎不低头，一直抬头平视着菲尔的额头，和他垂下的刘海，以及隐约能看见的眼睛和嘴唇。

他的嘴唇在抖。

“一二三，一二三，一二三，停。再来一遍，一二三，一二三，一二三……”

两人不断地前后左右平移着，有那么一瞬间，斯科尔斯甚至觉得自己感受到了菲尔温热的呼吸。周遭太安静了，体育馆里什么都没有，除了他俩鞋子和地板摩擦与踩踏发出的吱呀声响。

斯科尔斯的步伐比之前稍快了些，或许是因为菲尔喊口令的速度加快了，而他喊口令的速度加快或许是因为他的心跳变快了，至于他的心跳怎么变快的……斯科尔斯也不知道，但因为他的手一直紧紧地和对方握着，红发的少年能明确地感受到他皮肤底下的血管中的每一次震动。他的口令跟着他的心脏一起加速，越来越快，直到斯科尔斯终于再一次忘掉了步伐，不负他自己预期的那样，在慌乱之中踩了菲尔的脚。当他感受到脚底不是坚硬的木地板，而是柔软的人足时，金发男孩的手劲已经因为脚上的突然一踩而猛然加重了几分，捏得斯科尔斯以为他手骨要碎了——

但这没持续多久，因为很快菲尔就抽回了手，抱着自己的脚，顿时失去了重心，菲尔扑通一声坐到了地上。刘海底下的五官因为疼痛而扭曲在一起，看起来的严重程度让斯科尔斯都有点慌——他可别跳个舞就把菲尔脚指头踩骨折了或者怎么的。

于是他赶紧蹲下去，趴到金发男孩的面前去询问，他一只手摸上菲尔的脸，抬起那个长着一双漂亮的，现在因为酒精的原因稍许有些迷离的蓝色眼睛的面庞，另一只手掀开他的刘海：“你没事吧？”

菲尔双手抱着自己的脚，呼吸急促地坐了一会儿，才缓缓地平静了下来。随后他眨了眨眼，摇了摇头：“没事。”

“谢天谢地。”斯科尔斯发出了一声如释重负感叹，“跟你说了，教我跳舞真的不是个好主意。”

菲尔轻轻地哼了一声。

“你还得练习，Scholsey，熟能生巧。”他依旧煞有介事地说道。

“我没有跳舞的天分。”

“你每次热身的时候和我一起就跳得挺好的。”

“那是因为我在跟着你跳，你跳舞比我好多了，Phil。你是天生的舞者，而要我跳舞的话，一定得让我先喝酒喝到脑子都没了才行。”

菲尔仍旧低着头，双手捧着自己被踩了的那只脚。过了好一会儿，才缓缓地抬起头——不知为何，斯科尔斯觉得他酒醒了，那双蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着清冽的光。他偏过头，问蹲在自己面前的那个比自己年长些的男孩：“所以你要自己一个人去舞会吗？”

“毕业舞会不一定非得有舞伴，我自己一个人也能玩得很开心。”他伸手捋了一把菲尔的头发。

菲尔就抿了抿嘴，抬起双眼，歪着脑袋盯着斯科尔斯看。斯科尔斯也就干脆回瞪着他，两个人这么沉默地互望了许久，直到菲尔突然开口：

“那带我去舞会怎么样？”他轻声说道，语气却很平常，仿佛自己讲的是什么天气或者说早餐的话题，“就像我们平时那样。”

斯科尔斯愣了几秒。

“我们可以一起跳摇摆舞和迪斯科——我想去舞会，Gary全告诉我了：周六夜狂热——Scholesy。”他话尾几乎有点撒娇的感觉，“带我去嘛。”

斯科尔斯突然像是明白了些什么，他的嘴不由自主地张开，本来就皱起的眉头显得更深了，眼睛也眯了起来。菲尔看到他这样，忍不住笑了，斯科尔斯却恍然大悟一般：“你早就想好了，是不是？”

“是。”他咯咯地笑了起来，“但我要喝了酒才敢跟你说。”

“要命，你这么想去舞会干嘛不让Gary带你去？”斯科尔斯习惯性地呛声道，却下意识地笑了起来，他的嘴角忍不住上扬，伸出手拍了一下菲尔的膝盖，让年纪小一点的男孩再次笑得前仰后合。

“我想和你去舞会。”菲尔说道，声音已经轻了许多，仿佛是酒精的作用已经过掉了——香槟酒还是太浅了，“我还想教你跳舞——就算是被你踩一晚上的脚都行。你真的只有两只左脚，不是吗？”

“我要是有两只左脚那我可完了。”斯科尔斯笑得发抖，站起身子，还伸出手去，想把菲尔也一起从地上拉起来，“行啊。”

“我能跟你去舞会？”

“只要别喝酒被抓就行，我只负责把你带进去，可不负责把你从校长办公室捞出来。”

菲尔大笑起来，伸出手去抓住斯科尔斯的，牵着他的手站了起来。然而分开时，他只松开了其中一只，没放开两人的右手。他们就那么牵着手在体育馆里站着。太阳开始渐渐西落，金色的阳光从靠近天花板的窗子外照进来，把整个体育馆照得又热又充满了金色的光辉，仿佛是画里才会有的秋天麦浪。

菲尔突然动了动那只手。

“所以……尽管我觉得我们或许不会有机会在舞会上跳这个。”他顿了顿，“你还想学laendler吗？”

斯科尔斯本想说“不了，别让我受那罪了。”但下午的夕阳太明亮，以至于蒙了人的视线。沉默了几秒后，他给出的回答是：“行啊。”

“不过你得把鞋脱了。”菲尔补了一句，又傻乎乎地了笑起来。斯科尔斯露出一个充满谴责的表情，拖着他的手朝着体育馆的门口走去。

“你今晚放学跟我回家？反正你说了要教我跳舞，舞会没多久就开始了，可得抓紧练习。“

菲尔从地上拽起自己的书包，跟着斯科尔斯的步伐小跑着出了体育馆的门。外面的夕阳亮得仿佛要燃烧整个世界，除了一片金黄什么也没有。再过一会儿暮色就要降临，再过一会儿月色就要升起。斯科尔斯还没松开那只捏得他手心不断出汗的手，菲尔揉了揉鼻子，低着头傻笑着跟在他后面。

“所以那是不是个借口？”最终他还是忍不住问了。

菲尔愣了几秒才反应过来他的意思，随后立刻摇头，坚决地回答道：“不，当然不是个借口。”

斯科尔斯惊了：“你真的想教我跳舞？”

“我当然认真的！我当时说不会立刻教你，不是说不会教你。”然后他得意地笑起来，“谁叫你先那么说的。”

斯科尔斯无奈地捂住了额头。

但也不算太坏……或许。


End file.
